Futsal
by Kaoru Ishinomori
Summary: Ketika kedua kapten tim basket dan voli itu mengusulkan kompetisi futsal dan mereka bertemu di pertandingan pertama, bagaimana jadinya? Dengan peraturan mutlak bahwa sekali kena handball maka akan langsung didiskualifikasi, siapa yang akan menang? SeirinxKarasuno! Complete


**"FUTSAL"**

**Futsal (c) Kaoru Ishinomori**

**.**

**.**

**CROSSOVER**

**Kuroko no Basket (c) Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Haikyuu! (c) Furudate Haruichi**

**.**

**.**

Siang itu Hyuuga mengumpulkan semua anggota Seirin, dan tanpa mengatakan apa-apa ia membentangkan secarik poster besar di lantai yang langsung dikerubuti semuanya.

.

.

**KOMPETISI FUTSAL AKBAR**.

.

.

"..."

"Err.. Hyuuga?" Izuki akhirnya yang pertama kali menemukan suaranya setelah terbengong-bengong. "Kau tidak salah baca, kan? Ini futsal, lho."

"Memang itu maksudku," kata Hyuuga dengan nada keren sambil membenarkan letak kacamatanya.

"Maaf mengganggu, tetapi aku belum pernah menendang bola sebelumnya," Kuroko menyeletuk, dan memang itu kenyataannya. Sejak ia mengenal basket kelas 5 SD, ia tidak pernah move on dari bola oranye yang satu itu. "Jadi biarkan aku tidak ikut pertandingan itu."

Riko mendadak berdiri dan aura semangat baru mulai menyala dalam dirinya. "Oke! Kelihatannya ide refreshing itu bagus juga."

"Nah, benar kan!" Hyuuga langsung ikut bersemangat ketika sudah mendapat persetujuan Riko. "Timnya enam orang.."

"Dan aku sudah mempunyai gambarannya. Kuroko dan Kagami sebagai penyerang di bagian depan, Hyuuga sayap kanan, Izuki sayap kiri, Mitobe belakang, dan Kiyoshi kiper. Oke?"

"Aku tadi bilang.."

"Kuroko, kau harus main."

"..."

"OKE?"

Semua berpandangan. "Bukannya mengerti.. tapi.."

"OKE?!"

"... Oke."

"NAH!" Hyuuga berdiri, dan disusul Riko yang langsung keluar dari ruangan. "Ayo berangkat!"

"... Sekarang?"

"TENTU SAJA SEKARANG!"

* * *

Poster besar yang sama terbentang di SMA Karasuno.

"Futsal?" Hinata mengerutkan kening. "Kageyama, kau pernah main futsal sebelumnya?"

Kageyama menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku belum pernah menyentuh bola sepak sebelumnya. Aku bermain voli sejak SD dan belum pernah lepas dari itu."

"Ini sudah mendapat persetujuan dari Takeda-sensei," Daichi berpura-pura tidak mendengarkan pembicaraan Hinata dan Kageyama. "Dan pemain utamanya sudah ditentukan oleh Pelatih Ukai."

Pelatih Ukai menyambung. "Kageyama dan Hinata akan menyerang. Sawamura di bagian sayap kanan, Sugawara di bagian sayap kiri. Nishinoya belakang dan Azumane kiper. Mengerti?"

"Tapi..."

"MENGERTI?"

"... Mengerti, tapi.."

"Kalau begitu berangkat."

"Oke, tapi.. eh?"

"BERANGKAT!"

"SEKARANG?!"

* * *

Di stadion sepak bola sederhana, tempat mereka akan bertanding.

"Oke, etto.." Takeda-sensei yang datang sambil membawa jadwal pertandingan mencoba mencari nama sekolah mereka.

"Kalau begini, meskipun aku tidak tahu peraturannya, tapi setidaknya aku bisa menonton pertandingan putaran pertama untuk menyimak.." Hinata menggumam sambil mencoba berbesar hati menghibur diri.

"Kita di putaran pertama."

Hinata sweatdrop.

"KITA di putaran pertama?!" mewakili Hinata, ganti Kageyama yang histeris. "Siapa lawan kita!? Tunggu, aku bahkan tidak tahu peraturannya!"

.

.

"Bagaimana bisa main kalau tidak tahu peraturannya?!" Kagami melanjutkan kehisterisannya. "Dan ngomong-ngomong, aku tidak pernah mendengar nama SMA Karasuno sebelumnya! Mereka siapa? Kuroko, kau pernah mendengarnya?"

Kuroko menggelengkan kepala. "Aku malah ragu di Jepang ada SMA dengan nama itu, Kagami-kun. Tapi daripada membahas soal itu, kita bahas aturan mainnya saja."

"Peraturannya mudah," Hyuuga membalikkan jadwal pertandingan di mana di situ ada peraturan. "Yang paling utama adalah bahwa sekali kita melakukan _handball_, maka kita akan didiskualifikasi mutlak."

"EH?"

.

.

"Bagaimana bisa aku tidak _handball_ jika ada bola di depanku dan aku tidak boleh menyentuhnya?"

"Kageyama, tenang!" Daichi mencoba menenangkan. "Meskipun ini futsal, kita anggap ini sederhana."

"Apa?"

"Berikan bola kepada Kageyama, dan Kageyama akan membuat Hinata mencetak angka sebanyak-banyaknya."

.

.

"Bukan masalah. Berikan bola kepada Kuroko, dan Kuroko akan membuat Kagami mencetak angka sebanyak-banyaknya."

.

.

"Kau membuat itu seolah mudah, kapten," kedua belah pihak memprotes.

* * *

"Kedua tim putaran pertama dipersilahkan memasuki lapangan."

.

.

"Itu panggilannya!"

.

.

"Aku ingin ke kamar mandi."

"Hinata!"

"Masa aku tidak boleh merasakan tertekan, sih?" Hinata mencoba membela diri. "Lihat lawan kita, SMA Seirin itu, mereka sudah langsung bersiap di lapangan menunggu kita. Itu seperti akan menghadiri eksekusi.."

Kageyama menyeretnya. "Tidak ada jalan lain, kita akan menghadiri eksekusi itu! Nama itu pasti palsu karena aku sama sekali belum pernah mendengar bahwa ada SMA Seirin di Jepang, pasti mereka memalsukan nama. Jadi meskipun kita akan dibunuh, setidaknya jangan bersikap lemah, dong!"

Daichi mengiyakan kata Kageyama, dan menganggukan kepala kepada yang lainnya untuk menyusul mereka berdua.

* * *

"Pertandingan SMA Seirin melawan SMA Karasuno, mulai!"

Bola pertama ada di kaki Kageyama. Kageyama mengerutkan kening, menggelinding-gelindingkan bola itu dengan kakinya, sampai kemudian mengoper ke arah Hinata.

Dan dioper balik. Kageyama mendelik ke arahnya.

"Hinata, kau yang akan mencetak poin, tahu!"

"Aku sudah bilang aku tidak tahu aturan mainnya!"

"Kau tidak pernah lihat piala dunia di TV, ya?" Kageyama mendecak. "Coba aku contohkan kepadamu, sebentar."

Kageyama mulai mencoba untuk menggiring bola. Maunya sih lurus, tetapi ternyata belok-belok. Dan karena tendangan yang menjadi langkahnya terlalu kuat, jadinya bola bergulir terlalu jauh.

.

.

Dan sampai di kaki Kagami.

Kagami yang tidak mau mengecewakan bayangannya langsung menyerang maju, tetapi berhenti begitu sadar Kuroko tidak mengikutinya. "Kuroko, ayo!"

"Kagami-kun yang menyerang, kan?"

"Ya, tapi kau juga membantuku! Kita lakukan seperti pasangan emas Tsubasa-Misaki!"

"Aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya, Kagami-kun."

Kagami mendecak. Ia mengangkat kepala, menatap satu persatu lawannya yang tidak melakukan apa-apa. Dua penyerang di bagian depan sedang adu mulut satu sama lain, dua orang masing-masing sayap kanan dan sayap kiri sedang memberi sinyal, dua orang di belakang sebagai pemain belakang dan kiper sedang mengobrol, bahkan mereka berdua mengobrol sambil duduk-duduk.

Kagami menatap ke belakang. Hyuuga, Izuki, dan Kiyoshi membentuk segitiga melingkar, dan Mitobe saling bertelepati jarak jauh dengan Koganei yang berdiri di bangku cadangan.

"Oke," Kagami menarik napas. "Rasakan tendangan jarak jauhku!"

Semua langsung berpusat padanya. Kagami mundur beberapa langkah, dan dengan tendangan sekuat tenaganya, bola melambung ke atas dan menukik turun dengan kecepatan tingkat tinggi. Seperti melakukan penalti bebas saja.

.

.

Daichi yang jantungnya serasa berhenti langsung menoleh ke belakang. "Amankan! Nishinoya!"

"Siap!"

"NISHINOYA! PAKAI KAKIIII!"

... NYARIS.

Nishinoya dengan cepat mengganti tangannya yang sudah memasang kuda-kuda siap melakukan super receive, dengan kakinya. Bola melambung balik ke atas dan jatuh tepat di hadapan Kageyama.

"Kageyama, tendang!"

Tanpa pikir panjang Kageyama langsung menendangnya, membuat bola meluncur lurus seratus delapan puluh derajat membelah angin di udara ke muka Kuroko.

.

.

"KUROKOO!"

**BUAAAAAKKK!**

Suara itu bukan suara karena bola yang ditendang Kageyama ketika sukses mengenai muka Kuroko.

Tetapi suara benturan bola yang kemudian dengan cepat dibalikkan lagi sehingga melesat miring ke atas...

...menggunakan tangan Kuroko yang melakukan Ignite Pass.

"..."

".. Aku melakukannya."

"KUROKO."

"Maaf Kagami-kun, aku tidak bisa menahannya."

.

.

"PRIIT!" wasit meniup peluitnya. "Pertandingan putaran pertama, SMA Seirin didiskualifikasi. Pemenang..."

.

.

**BUAAAKKK!**

"..."

Bola yang melesat miring ke atas dan menghampiri Kageyama itu kembali berbalik arah...

...oleh toss Kageyama seolah ia melakukan servis melompat.

"..."

"... AH."

"KAGEYAMAAAAA!"

"KA-KAU PIKIR AKU BISA MEMBIARKAN BOLA MELESAT KE ATASKU BEGITU SAJA?! AKU TIDAK BISA MENAHANNYA, TAU!"

.

.

Semua pemain cengo dalam keheningan. Terlebih lagi wasitnya.

.

.

"PRIIIT! Pertandingan tidak bisa dilanjutkan, kedua tim didiskualifikasi. Pertandingan putaran pertama double K.O., tidak ada pemenangnya!"

"EEEHH?!"

.

.

Hyuuga dan Daichi menatap bersamaan ke pemain jenius berpengalaman kepercayaan mereka, dan mengeluh dengan nada pasrah.

.

.

_Ternyata jenius juga orang biasa_.

**.**

**.**

**xENDx**

* * *

**A/N: AH._. Ini first crossoverku. Buat Kuroko no Basket centric, ada yang lagi ngikutin **_**Haikyuu! **_**nggak? Meskipun chara favoritku si Tsukishima malah nggak aku munculin di sini sih.. /plak/ Kalau ngomongin Kurobas sama Haikyuu, aku selalu mikir kalo Kageyama itu hampir mirip Kuroko, sebagai bayangannya Hinata. Iya gak sih? Walaupun sifat Kageyama lebih ke Kagami.. /abaikanini**

**Ne, review please?^^**


End file.
